


touching stars

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluffy interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryuusei had just planned to get back his lost book but found something more important instead.





	touching stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetmuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuses/gifts).

> i hope you like it! this isn't the sort of thing i'm used to writing but i tried my best...! i also think that they are cute together so i was happy to take this prompt on - i also tried to work that you requested a confession into it as well!  
since they both aren't as open as others i opted to make it a little softer than outright~  
it's a bit messy ... ^^"

As there were no classes, and it was quite early in the morning, Ryuusei headed to the Rabbit Hutch fully expecting it to be empty. That’s what he thought, at first - until he caught on to a familiar presence. He turned, almost face to face with the other occupant.  
“Tomoko.”  
“You came because you forgot this, right?” Tomoko held out the book he’d left behind.  
“Right.” He took the book from her. It was a bit unnerving how simply she could read him and seemed to know more about him than the others but, in a way, he felt like he couldn’t complain. “Thanks.”  
“Wait.” She stepped forward as he turned to head out.  
“What is it?”  
“Why do you act differently towards me than the other members of the Club?” Tomoko clutched her iPad to her chest.  
“Do I? I think I treat you all the same.”  
“Your demeanor changes when you see me.”  
He frowned as he thought. Did it? It was true that she usually surprised him by always showing up suddenly, but it was like that for everyone else too. He had come to see them all as close friends by this point, so he didn’t have any reason to keep up a facade. ...Right?  
“Weird that that’s coming from you. You always seemed real interested in me.”  
“Well that’s…” She glanced away from him.  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re very interesting and mysterious… I think…”  
“You don’t have to push yourself, but if you’d like to be honest, please go ahead.”  
“...I quite like you.” She squeaked, as if unsure if she wanted to admit that. A sense of both relief and unease came off of her.  
“Ah, I see.” Ryuusei said simply and nodded. He hadn’t even imagined that that was the reason why, but it made him rather happy, to his surprise. They looked at each other quietly.  
“...What about you? Will you be honest too?”  
“Would you mind elaborating?”  
“You hid your real feelings and motives from us for a long time. Can you share your honest opinion of me now?”  
“You really want to know how I feel?” Ryuusei stepped closer and looked down at her.  
“...Yes.”  
“If you insist.” He placed a hand on her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose, using his thumb to brush the hair from her face. “I think you may think too highly of others' opinions on you, when you're perfectly fine the way you are and shouldn’t need to change for them.”  
Tomoko’s eyes widened and she hid her face behind the tablet. Ryuusei turned around and seemed to mentally beat himself up, as if unable to believe what he had done. It was any wonder he didn't hide his face in his hands to hide himself. He cleared his throat to try and regain some composure.  
“Alright. Let’s go.”  
“W-what? Where are we going?”  
“It’s still pretty early. We can go get breakfast.” He turned back around to face her again and offered a hand, almost unable to keep any sort of cool. He knew at his point that he was not a good actor but it helped his dignity to at least try.  
“I think I’d prefer a quiet coffee though. Is that alright?” She reached out to take his hand tentatively, then fully committed and grabbed it.  
“That’s fine. It’s probably better that way.” The two of them headed out of the Rabbit Hutch, trying to make some form of small talk. Since they were both a bit awkward, it reflected that, but in time it would relax into something much more comfortable as they walked.

The door to the back room of the Hutch opened and the rest of the Rider Club tumbled out. Miu elbowed JK knowingly, who shook his head in defeat..  
“I told you!” She boasted.  
“You did.” JK nodded.  
“Amazing. How did you know they’d be here?” Shun looked at her in disbelief.  
“Let’s just call it intuition.”  
“She took Ryuusei’s book and left it here and told Tomoko about it.” Kengo sighed, almost rolling his eyes. “Meddling a bit.”  
“Hey, I make things happen.”  
“They grow up so fast.” Yuki wiped a fake tear from her eye. “What do you think, Gen?”  
“Hmm... “ Gentaro threw up his hands in celebration. “It’s relationship time!”  
“Yay!” Yuki copied him.


End file.
